Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast (Vase)
An animated version of DogoHalibar's Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast 2.0. The "Vase" in the title is short for Vaseshipping which is the official pairing name for AtemxMana. Sadly, the videos below have been removed from youtube because the author dose not have a youtube account anymore and because of copyright too. But luckly, the author's got a new youtube account and is now reuplouding most of her videos. So the videos below may come back. The Cast Atem as Prince Adam thumb|300px|right|The tale of how Atem was cursed. Yami as the Beast Mana as Belle Yami Bakura/Thief King Bakura as Gaston Joey as Lumière Kaiba/Seto as Cogsworth Isis as Mrs. Pots Yugi as Chip Mai as the Feather Duster Kisara as the Wardrobe Marik as LeFou Vivian as Silly Girls Shimon as Maurice Pegasus as Monsieur D'Arque Ishizu as the Enchantress Aknamkanon as the Narrator Parts 1-22 This series consisted of 22 different songs, technically 23 but the last two were just blended together. Each part has a different song to it and the entire video series was created by me (Velgamidragon). The only thing I did not do was the actual casting. PART ONE: The Prologue where Aknamkanon explains everything that had happened in the past that leads us up to the part where all the good stuff happens. This is his first and last appearance throughout the entire series and he's the only one who speaks in part one. PART TWO: Simply called Belle, it describes the everyday village life, introduces Bakura, Marik, and Vivian (as an annoying person on the side), shows what the town thinks of Mana and how weird she is, and shows how Mana wants so much more than this "provincial life". PART THREE: No Matter What is about Mana talking to her father, Shimon, about her doubts and worries about fitting in with the town and if she really is odd or not. Shimon gives her encouragement and support and ends up making her feel better about herself and what she's got. PART FOUR: No Matter What (Reprise)/Wolf Chase is a pretty accurate title because it didn't matter what Shimon did, he got so lost in the woods that he ended up finding a castle and met its mysterious, dark master... PART FIVE: Bakura singing all about oh-so-wonderful Me ''as he's proposing to Mana.He licked the Millennium Eye... I think that kinda grossed her out a bit. PART SIX: In ''Belle (Reprise), Mana takes out her frustration with Bakura who she had just royally turned down and also confesses to wanting to meet someone who understands how she feels in this town. PART SEVEN: Mana found her father and met Yami for the first time. Despite her pleas to have Shimon set free, Yami remained set against it until she offered to take her father's place. The video is after all of that and Mana is in her new room thinking about Home and how she wishes she was still there. PART EIGHT: Isis gets her first song in Home (Reprise)! She tries to make Mana feel better and tells her that things will get better eventually. PART NINE: Gaston takes place after Bakura's been turned down by Mana, so epically. Marik works really hard to get him back up to his normal cocky self and has the villagers in the tavern to help him do it. PART TEN: In Gaston (Reprise), Bakura actually comes up with a pretty good plan to force Mana to marry him if she won't say "yes" when he asks. And he tells Marik what his good idea is too. PART ELEVEN: After yelling at Mana, telling her that she can't eat unless she's with him, Yami storms off to his room and peeks into her room just as he hears Mana tell Isis that she wants nothing to with him. After hearing that, he punches the wall with frustration and wonders How Long Must This Go On? and how much longer he would have to suffer before his fate was sealed for good. PART TWELVE: All the servants in the castle attempt to make Mana feel more comfortable in the palace and Joey tells her to Be Our Guest as an entire assembly of food is made and a lot of dancing takes place. Kaiba also voices his concern about what would happen if Yami found out about what they were doing and fears being mind-crushed. Joey's so excited about having a guest around that he even does the can-can and he probably ended up eating more of the food than Mana did. PART THIRTEEN: After Yami scares Mana away from the palace, he starts beating himself up about it and admits out loud that she is the only one who can save him for If I Can't Love Her, then he is doomed to remain as he is and will never conquer the darkness that dwells inside his heart. PART FOURTEEN: For the Wolf Chase, Mana is running away from the palace and runs across all sorts of creatures that want to kill her, including but not limited to, Silverfangs, a Skeleton Turtle (which may be called Bone Snapper or Skeleton Fiend), Kumori Dragon, and Flowerwolves. She destroys some of them with Dark Magician Girl but they just keep coming and it looks like the end for her when Yami shows up and summons the Celtic Guardian. The Celtic Guardian throws his sword up into the air and it glows so bright that it blinds all of the monsters but not before one of the Flowerwolves bit the Celtic Guardian's shoulder and Yami felt the pain. Mana's about to leave him there when her conscience gets the better of her and she gets help from Isis and her Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress to take Yami back to the palace even though he's extremely heavy. PART FIFTEEN: There's Something There between Yami and Mana now as the incident in the forest brings them closer together and at least on a friendly basis if not romantic interests. The palace servants have noticed, except for young Yugi, and they're all excited at the possibility of becoming their normal selves again. Mana is shown the library and in the process of finding her favorite book, she discovers that Yami can't read and begins to teach him how. Through the reading, Yami gets so excited about the book that he almost lets it slip that he used to be something else. Mana doesn't catch that but because of the little that he did say, she admits to him that she too, has felt ostracized because the villagers in her town think she's weird. PART SIXTEEN: The palace servants sing with joy about the possibility of being Human Again ''and start cleaning up the entire palace so that it's in shining, pristine condition. After finishing the story about King Arthur, Mana invites Yami to join her for dinner that night. Talk about an ironic twist. Yami's so happy that he says yes at once. PART SEVENTEEN: At the ''Maison Des Lunes, Bakura's plan from Part 10 is finally revealed as he discusses it with the director of the insane asylum, Maximillion Pegasus, who is totally on board with the idea. PART EIGHTEEN: The big night is finally upon them, the dance between the Beauty and the Beast. Unfortunately, Yami is being rather stubborn about what he's going to wear and it takes both Yugi and Joey to try and find something. By the time, they magic an outfit together, Kaiba enters and tells them Yami that Mana is already ready and waiting on him. They meet up and they just dance the night away. PART NINETEEN: After their dance, Yami asks Mana if she's happy with him. She says she does but then she admits concern for her father and would like to know if he's alright. After seeing that he's sick, she needs to leave to help him and Yami makes the painful decision to let her go. And If I Can't Love Her (Reprise) is about how he feels toward her and how life is so cruel for doing this to him by taking away the one he loves and his only chance even though that doesn't matter as much to him as it used to. PART TWENTY: Mana's returned to town and upon the threat of her father being locked up, she shows the town that Yami is real and they become terrified by what they see. She tries to convince them that he's actually quite gentle despite his fearsome demeanor but Bakura perceives that she cares for him a great deal more than just as a friend. When Mana calls him out, he gets mad and starts to rally the fearful crowd to his cause to kill Yami and, in The Mob Song, makes Yami out to be this vicious monster despite what Mana had just said. Once he had the crowd hooked on his every word, they make their way to the palace to kill him while the palace servants make ready to defend their home. PART TWENTY-ONE: The Battle commences and the first thing everyone sees is a bunch of strange looking monsters that scare the living daylights out of them. A couple people get blasted by the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and the Red-Eyes Black Dragon, scratched up by the Harpy Lady Sisters, suffer wounds from Panther Warrior, get rammed by the Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress, sliced by Duos, and blasted by Mahad, the Dark Magician. But nobody dies and Yami has locked himself up in his room away from the fight, feeling sorry for himself. PART TWENTY-TWO: Yami just fought Bakura and was now bleeding profusely as he talked to Mana in his last dying breaths, knowing he wouldn't be around much longer. He dies in her arms and Mana finally admits out loud that she loves him. Ishizu heard (because she's magical that way) and she began the Transformation on Yami, not only bringing him back to life but restoring his true identity as Atem. Mana realized that Atem was still Yami and the spell was broken on the rest of the palace inhabitants as well. Beauty and the Beast (Reprise) is sung by the overly-joyous servants as Atem marries Mana and they celebrate the new couple's happiness. Links Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast (Vase) Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Disney Category:Velgamidragon's Yu-Gi-Oh! Disney Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Beauty and the Beast (Vase)